suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet
|format=''The Challenge: Gauntlet'' |location=Puerto Vallarta, Mexico |seasonrun=March 14, 2019 – |video=Turney vs. Suitman Gauntlet (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Gauntlet is the thirteenth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, and third season of Turney Time The Challenge, which premiered on March 14, 2019. It is a format adaptation of MTV's The Challenge: Gauntlet, where two teams of players go head to head for safety, forcing the losing team to have two of their own thrown into the aforementioned Gauntlet - a head-to-head duel for survival. Production Gauntlet was first announced as thirteen season of Flop Nation during the airing of on February 23, 2019. It was revealed that it would be the second crossover season with host after 2016's , and the fourth SFN season of The Challenge after , and . Applications opened on March 4, 2019, closing one week later on March 11, 2019. The full cast of 28 was announced on the same day, two days before the season premiered on March 14, 2019. This season will be produced and hosted by and , with production assistance from . Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'Andrew L.' | 23, Unemployed Canada Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | |- | | nowrap|'Austin G.' | 21, Teacher Gainesville, FL | | |- | | nowrap|'Bryan J.' | 22, Shop Owner Virginia, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Carlos S.' | 25, Business Manager Florida, USA Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | |- | | nowrap|'Chandler P.' | 22, Military Florida, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 19, Nurse Australia | | |- | | nowrap|'Christian B.' | 21, Student Teacher Dallas, TX | | |- | | nowrap|'Dylan W.' | 17, Creative Writer Massachusetts, USA Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | |- | | nowrap|'Eoin E.' | 20, Bollywood Actress United Kingdom | | |- | | nowrap|'Jake B.' | 21, Student Massachusetts, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Jake C.' | 22, ER Tech Chattanooga, TN Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 16, Student Manchester, UK | | |- | | nowrap|'Jayson B.' | 22, Lab Tech North Carolina, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 23, Technician Boston, MA | | |- | | nowrap|'Jordan M.' | 22, College Student Ontario, Canada | | |- | | nowrap|'Josh M.' | 19, Barista New Hampshire, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Kamani W.' | 19, Student Atlanta, GA | | |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 22, Singer United Kingdom | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick B.' | 17, Law Student South Carolina, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Retail Manager Michigan, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 17, Student Michigan, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 23, Graduate Student Toronto, Canada | | |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 22, Bartender Montreal, Canada | | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Student Maryland, USA | | |- | | nowrap|'Brian H.' | 19, Vet Tech Pennsylvania, USA | | nowrap| 26th Place Lost Gauntlet to Jordan Episode 3 |- | | nowrap|'Burger M.' | 17, Rapper Burgerland Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 27th Place Lost Gauntlet to Nolan Episode 2 |- | | nowrap|'Jordon K.' | 21, Server Bowling Green, KY Turney vs. Suitman: Gauntlet | | nowrap| 28th Place Lost Gauntlet to Burger Episode 1 |} Game Summary Elimination Chart Episode Progress ;Teams : The contestant is on team Titans. : The contestant is on team Saviors. ;Key : The contestant's team won the competition. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant's team won the challenge and was safe from the Gauntlet. : The contestant's team lost the challenge, but the contestant was not chosen for the Gauntlet. : The contestant won the Gauntlet. : The contestant lost the Gauntlet and was eliminated. Category:Flop Nation Seasons